emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8042 (12th January 2018)
Plot Lachlan asks Dr Melville why Rebecca hasn't woken up yet. He brings up the possibility of Rebecca not waking up. Robert walks into the room and hears Lachlan asking about potentially turning off Rebecca's life support. He takes this as confirmation that Lachlan caused the accident and is trying to cover his tracks. The Whites' crash is the main subject of conversation in the café. Lydia suggests Harriet holds a vigil so the villagers can pray for Rebecca. At the farm, Moira and Ross are also discussing the Whites' crash. Cain is concerned Moira has given Ross a job. Laurel gives Victoria a bag of Dotty's old clothes as all of Seb's things were lost in the crash. Victoria feels bad for not talking Robert out of his plan to snatch Seb as if she did, then Rebecca wouldn't be in a coma. Diane assures Victoria it's not her fault. Aaron can't help but stare at Diane, Victoria and Seb so Alex suggests he talks to them or supports Robert at the hospital. Bishop Barry pays Harriet a visit at the church. Harriet explains she's lost her faith in herself. Robert tells Victoria he's convinced Lachlan is to blame for the crash. At the same time, Lachlan admits to stunned Belle and Gerry that the accident was his fault. Lachlan states he was angry and felt liked he'd been tricked into leaving so he lost it with Chrissie and in that moment, he hated his mother. He tells them Chrissie must've taken her eye off the road whilst they were arguing. Belle assures Lachlan no one is to blame - it was a freak accident. Aaron spots Robert returning home from the hospital. Alex encourages him to go over. Stressed Robert loses it with Lydia and Sam after Lydia mentions he now gets to spend time with Seb like he wanted. Aaron follows Robert into Keepers Cottage and asks what that was all about. Aaron works out Robert took Seb yesterday and the Whites were chasing after him when they crashed. Robert protests it wasn't his fault. Lachlan has no idea where he'll go when he gets released from hospital. He tells Belle she's all he has left now and gives her a peck. When Lachlan and Gerry leave the room, Belle finds Gerry's missing phone under the hospital bed but as Gerry has already left the room, she puts it in her pocket. Aaron believes Robert fells guilty for the crash so is punishing himself by not being around Seb. He reminds Robert his son needs him and orders him to step up. DS Benton and DC Wilson call in at the farm to speak to Moira about Adam. When Robert and Victoria return to the hospital, they find Sam and Lydia at Rebecca's bedside so Robert apologises for earlier. Robert promises unconscious Rebecca he'll be the best dad he can be for Seb. DS Benton hopes Moira will confirm how Adam left the country. Moira reveals Adam left her a voicemail to say goodbye when he was at the dock but insists that's all she knows. She can see the detectives are holding something back and demands to know what's going on. DS Benton explains a body has been found in a harbour near Prague and they suspect it could be Adam as a fake passport with a photo of Adam was with the body. DS Benton requests devastated Moira comes to the station tomorrow as they'll have some photos of the body by then. Moira believes it will be Adam so refuses as she can't bear looking at another one of her children dead. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Dr Melville - Joy Brook *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Bishop Barry - John Arthur *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU3 and Lachlan's room *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Hallway and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cain is concerned when Moira considers giving Emma and Finn’s shares in the farm to Pete and Ross; Laurel grows worried; and Harriet is full of self-doubt. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,360,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes